Du und ich, die beiden Clowns zählen nicht
by Vilandel
Summary: Nach einer Party mit viel Alkohol, nimmt Gajeel Levy zu sich, um sie vor Jet und Droy zu retten, die ihr eine Kuss stehlen wollte. Doch das war viel mehr als nur eine Rettung... (Gajeel & Levy Oneshot / Lemon)


**Du und ich, die beiden Clowns zählen nicht**

Als Levy endlich aufwachte, merkte sie zuerst, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer in Fairy Hills war. Erstens fehlten hier die Bücherregale und zweitens hatte die Blauhaarige ihr Zimmer nicht in allen Schattierungen von Grau gestrichen. Dann musste sie feststellen, dass sie ein schwarzes Männer-T-Shirt anhatte, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, und dass es draussen schon anfing dunkel zu werden. Erst jetzt allerdings nahm sie ihre fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen wahr und in einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, was gestern passiert war. Es hatte eine „kleine" Party gegeben, um die Beziehung von Laxus und Cana zu feiern, die sie gerade mitgeteilt hatten. Alkohol floss in Strömen, und Levy wurde von Mira dazu verdonnert mit zu trinken. Was danach geschah wusste die kleine Scriptmagierin nicht, es herrschte ein totales Blackout. Doch langsam dämmerte es ihr, wenn sie sich in einem fremden Zimmer befand, dass sie mit Sicherheit einen One-Night-Stand hatte und dann denn ganzen Tag gepennt hatte, schliesslich war die Sonne schon untergegangen, wie sie vorhin bemerkt hatte. OH NEIN! Alles, nur das nicht! Und mit wem hatte sie gepennt? Einen schnellen Blick auf der Seite zeigte eine leere Stelle im Bett. Die sich kalt anfühlte. War der Mann gegangen, ohne sie aufzuwecken? Aber er hatte sie mit einem von seinen T-Shirts angezogen. Schnell guckte Levy ihren Körper runter. Dieses Shirt war gross, aber immer noch zu klein, um Laxus zu gehören. Der Blitzdragonslayer wäre auch keine Möglichkeit. Schliesslich ist er mit Cana zusammen. Es fielen jedoch in diesem Fall auch Elfman, Bixlow und, zu ihrer Erleichterung, ihre beiden Teampartner aus. Doch wer war es dann? Schnell ging Levy im Kopf alle Männer der Gilde durch, die dazu nicht in Frage kämen.

Gildarts war viel zu alt und er war sowieso auf einer Mission, Mavis sei Dank.

Cobra konnte es auch nicht sein, schliesslich gehörte er nicht zu den Personen, die sich voll saufen. Ausserdem war er mit Kinana zusammen und die beiden waren nicht bei der Feier anwesend gewesen, weil sie sich ein romantisches Wochenende im Akane Resort gönnten.

Midnight fiel auch aus, er hatte die ganze Zeit nur gepennt und nichts getrunken.

Romeo war zu jung und Macao und Wakaba viel zu alt.

Alzack und Der Master fielen sowieso aus.

Doch mit wem hatte sie dann einen One-Night-Stand?

„Oh, du bist endlich wach."

Erschrocken starrte Levy zur Tür, wo Gajeel sie emotionslos musterte. Oh nein, sie hatte ihre Unschuld doch nicht an Gajeel verloren! Und wieso trug er eine Hose und keine Boxershorts? Und warum war sein Oberkörper so sexy und muskulös? Himmel, was passierte mit ihr, warum klopfte ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick so, jedesmal wenn sie ihn nur anstarrte? Doch diesmal war das Herzklopfen heftiger als sonst, den sie hatte bei ihrem heimlichen Schwarm einen One-Night-Stand und ihre Unschuld verloren!

„Keine Angst, du bist noch Jungfrau", murrte dieser genervt, als er ihren erschrockenen Blick wahrnahm. Die Blauhaarige starrte ihn ungläubig an, doch als sie (endlich) merkte, dass sie ihre Unterwäsche noch trug und diese auch noch ganz war, beschloss sie dem Dragonslayer zu glauben. Murrend kam er zum Bett und streckte ihr eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt hin. Vorsichtig nippte Levy daran und war überrascht, als sie einen leckeren Pfefferminztee mit Zitrone schmeckte. Schnell trank sie gierig einen Schluck und verbrannte sich prompt die Zunge.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen so guten Tee machen kannst", lächelte Levy.

„Hat Lily mir beigebracht", murrte Gajeel.

„Wo ist er überhaupt?", fragte Levy. Pantherlily hätte sie sicher schon aufgeweckt, wäre er im Haus gewesen.

„Hat ein Date mit Luna", murrte der Eisendragonslayer als Antwort. Levy lächelte. Luna, Cobras Exceed, hatte sich auf dem ersten Blick in Pantherlily verliebt. Es war etwa so etwas wie bei Happy und Carla, aber mit dem Unterschied, dass Luna ihrem Schwarm Sachen schenkte, die er wirklich mochte und dass Lily nie so abfällig wie Carla reagierte. Sie waren vor drei Monaten endlich zusammen gekommen und während Cobra gemeinsam mit Kinana eine schöne Zeit im Akane Resort verbrachte, unternahm Luna gerne Flüge und andere Sachen mit Pantherlily.

Eine Weile lang schwiegen die beiden, weil keiner so recht wusste, wie er mit dem anderen umgehen musste. Schliesslich trank Levy ihren leckeren Tee aus und stellte die Frage, die ihr seit einer Weile auf der Zunge brannte: „Warum hast du mich zu dir gebracht?"

„Du hast dich sowas von voll gesoffen auf der Party und nach fünf Minuten warst du schon total betrunken, Shrimp. Und deine beiden Clowns wollten davon profitieren, mit dir zu knutschen. Doch keiner wollte der andere an dich ran lassen und beide haben an deinen Armen gezogen. Hätte ich dich nicht entführt, hätten sie dich in zwei Stücke gerissen."

Levy brummte frustriert. Wieso konnten Jet und Droy nicht verstehen, dass sie nichts anderes als Freundschaft für sie beide empfand. Doch sie hatte sich nicht getraut es ihnen zu sagen, schliesslich wollte sie ihre Freunden und Teampartner nicht verletzten. Aber... eigentlich war das ganze nur ein blödes Rollenspiel, das sich Jet und Droy eingebrockt hatten und nun waren sie darin gefangen.

„Eigentlich schwärmen sie nur für mich, weil sie sich schämen schwul zu sein", sagte Levy genervt.

„Was... wie... WIE BITTE!", platzte es aus Gajeel. Er war so erschrocken, dass er vom Bett runterfiel und seine Augen schienen aus ihren Löcher rausgehen zu wollen.

„Du bist der erste Mensch nach mir, der davon erfährt", erklärte Levy müde. „Schon seit den Anfängen von Team Shadow Gear habe ich gemerkt, dass Jet und Droy homosexuelle Neigungen haben. Als sie beide es schliesslich auch festgestellt hatten, schämten sie sich sehr stark dafür und haben begonnen so zu tun, als ob sie eine Schwäche für mich hätten, damit niemand von ihren Neigungen erfahren konnte. Nur... sie haben ihre Rollen so überzeugend gespielt, dass sie nun selber davon überzeugt sind, in mich verknallt zu sein."

Levy seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, bevor sie weiterfuhr: „Ich hatten ihnen nichts gesagt, weil ich sie nicht verletzten wollte. Doch... so kann es einfach nicht weiter gehen..."

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht immer noch in ihren Händen begraben. So konnte sie nicht sehen, wie Gajeel langsam wieder aufstand und sie prüfend musterte. Plötzlich schnellte er hervor, packte ihre Handgelenke, drückte sie auf die harte Matratze und begann sie hungrig zu küssen. Wenn Levy geschockt war über diesen plötzlichen brutalen Kuss, so zeigte sie dies nicht. Im Gegenteil sie begann den Kuss zaghaft zu erwidern und liess seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindringen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so... richtig. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, warum ihr Herz in seiner Gegenwart so schnell anfing zu klopfen und warum sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte, wenn sie ihn nur lange anstarrte. Sie hatte sich in Gajeel verliebt. Irgendwie merkwürdig, sich ausgerechnet in diesem Mann zu verlieben, der sie einmal schwer verletzt und an einem Baum genagelt hatte. Doch sie hatte ihm sofort verziehen, sobald er Fairy Tail beigetreten war. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich schon in ihm verliebt hatte. Verdammt, sie war eindeutig verrückt, doch das war ihr egal. Sie hoffte einfach, dass sie für Gajeel nicht nur ein Mädchen für eine Nacht war. So wie er küsste hatte er sicherlich schon eine gute Erfahrung mir Frauen. Doch sicher nur im Bett, was Gefühle anging war sicher noch ein Anfänger, zum Glück für sie.

Viel zu schnell zu ihrem Geschmack unterbrach er den Kuss. Beleidigt starrte sie ihn an. Zumindest wollte sie das, denn der Blick, mit dem er sie anstarrte war so ernst und intensiv, dass sie sich nicht getraute, irgendwie beleidigt anzusehen.

„Damit sie endlich aufhören sich noch mehr in dieses... Rollenspiel zu vertiefen, musst du ihnen am besten zeigen, dass du jemanden hast. Und damit meine ich natürlich nicht so tun als ob, sondern wirklich mit jemanden zusammen sein. Glaub ja nicht, ich hätte deine Gefühle für mich nicht gemerkt, Levy. Du bist das einzige und erste Mädchen, dass ich für mein ganzes Leben begehre und nicht nur für eine Nacht. Doch die Sache mit Phantom Lord hat mich immer wieder in meinen... Gefühlen... gebremst, ich wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, was ich für dich empfinde und dass etwas aus uns werden könnte. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät, ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten... Äh, begnüg dich damit als Liebeserklärung, OK?"

Levy strahlte ihn glücklich an, bevor sie seinen Kopf packte und ihn in einem leidenschaftlichen verrückt machte. Ihre Gefühle wurden erwidert, Hallelujah! Und seinen Vortrag vorhin, noch nie hatte sie so etwas von ihm gehört. Gut, in Sachen Worte war Gajeel vielleicht kein Genie, aber diese Liebeserklärung war das Beste von all dem, was sie sich schon seit Monaten vorgestellt hatte.

„Du bist verrückt, mich zu lieben...", murrte Gajeel, als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich von dir sagen..."erwiderte Levy leicht rot, während sie auf ihre flache Brust strich. Gajeel folgte ihrer Geste und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Immer noch dumme Komplexe wegen dem? Musst du nicht, Hohlkopf. Kleine und zierliche Mädchen wie du sind leicht zu tragen und angenehm zu beschützen. Ausserdem werden dir mit dieser flachen Brust weniger Männer hinterher rennen, auf die ich eifersüchtig werden kann. Und ich mag flache Frauenbrüste..."

Der letzte Satz war wieder zu einem Murren geworden. Bevor Levy etwas erwidern konnte, versiegelte Gajeel wieder ihre Lippen miteinander und die Blauhaarige gab sich dem Kuss voll und ganz hin. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so heiss... so voller Liebe.

Nach eine Weile begann Gajeel an ihrer Unterhose zu reiben. Levy keuchte erschrocken in dem Kuss und löste sich von diesem, nur um einen grinsend Dragonslayer in die Augen zu blicken.

„Gajeel...", keuchte sie erschrocken.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dich begehre?", lachte er. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile lang, bevor er erklärte: „Du musst nicht schon jetzt, wenn du nicht willst. Aber eine Sache musst du wissen. Wenn ein Drache sich eine Gefährtin aussucht, dann ist es für das ganze Leben. Sobald er seine Prinzessin ausgesucht hat, muss er sie als sein Eigentum markieren, das heisst, er muss mit ihr schlafen. Laxus hat dies schon mit Cana gemacht und Cobra mit Kinana und Rogue mit Yukino, aber bei diesen beiden wusstest du es sicher noch nicht. Wenige wissen von ihrer Beziehung und Rogue hat es mir erst erzählt, als wir das letzte Mal zusammen trainiert haben. Wie auch immer, sobald ich dir markiert habe, wird auf deiner Brust, gleich über dem Herz ein Symbol erscheinen, das dich an mich bindet und dich treu zu mich halten wird bis zum Rest deines Lebens."

„Was ist es denn für ein Symbol?", fragte Levy. Sie fand diese Information äusserst interessant und lehrreich.

„Das kommt ganz auf das Element des Drachens an. Cana zum Beispiel hat nun einen gelben Blitz über dem Herz, Yukino ein schwarzes Odins Horn und Kinana eine rote Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz beisst. Aber wahrscheinlich hast du dies schon bemerkt, Shrimp."

Levy nickte. Sie hatte schon vor Wochen festgestellt, dass ihre drei Freundinnen genau an dieser Stelle eben diese Symbole trugen. Als sie mit Lucy darüber diskutiert hatten, dachten sie beide, dass Cana, Yukino und Kinana sich haben tätowieren lassen. Sie haben dann nur darüber gelacht, dass die drei einen wirklich komischen Geschmack für Tattoos haben, sowohl für das Muster als auch für die Körperstelle. Doch eigentlich waren diese Symbole das Zeichen, dass sie einem Drachen, beziehungsweise Dragonslayer gehören.

„Und... dein Symbol?", fragte die Scriptmagierin zögerlich.

„Ich weiss nicht, wie es aussieht. Das genaue Symbol erkennt man erst, wenn der Drache seine Prinzessin markiert hat. Aber wenn es zu schnell für dich wird, dann können wir noch warten..."

„Nein... ich will dich jetzt", protestierte Levy, selber erstaunt über ihre Direktheit. Gajeel grinste sie an und fiel dann wie ein Wolf über sie her. Wild und hungrig küssten sie sich, mal war sie oben, mal war es er. Schnell riss er das Shirt von ihrem Leib (es war sowieso seines, also war es nicht schlimm wenn es zerriss) und nur seine starke Willenskraft hinderte ihm, dass er Nasenbluten bekam. Seine Levy in Perlmuttfarbener Unterwäsche war einfach das Schönste, was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Doch nackt war sie noch besser. Am liebsten hätte er diese störende Stück Stoffe zerrissen, doch Levy wäre sicher nicht von dem begeistert. Ausserdem brauchte sie diese noch um sich morgen anzuziehen. Zum Glück hatte er ihre Kleider behalten. Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass sie plötzlich sein T-Shirt anhatte? Egal, das war unwichtig.

Gajeel beugte sich zu ihr runter und biss in die weiche Haut ihres Halses, bevor er daran zu saugen begann. Verdammt, schmeckte sie gut. Levy liess einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich, während er in ihren Hals biss und sie genussvoll über seinen Rücken strich. Er war so hart und seine Muskeln fühlten sich irgendwie heiss an. Mit Leichtigkeit entfernte Gajeel den BH und warf ihn auf den Boden. Im selben Augenblick leckte er über Levys rechte Brustwarze, während er die linke Hälfte heftig massierte. Die kleine Scriptmagierin keuchte dabei heftig auf und liess es über sie ergehen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt wie jetzt, doch dieses Gefühl war einfach wunderbar. Am liebsten hätte sie, dass dies nie aufhören würde. Doch Levy wusste, dass noch etwas Besseres kommen würde.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Gajeel von ihrer Brust und begann langsam ihr Höschen über ihre schlanken Beine zu ziehen. Danach schob er diese auseinander und beobachtete lustvoll Levys Weiblichkeit. Die Blauhaarige errötete und schob den Kopf beschämt zur Seite. Klar, sie wollte es. Doch peinlich war es ihr trotzdem. Als Gajeel plötzlich gleich zwei Finger in ihr steckte, stöhnte sie laut auf, aber sie wusste nicht ob es nach Lust oder nach Schmerz war. Als er dann noch anfing seine Finger in ihr zu bewegen, liess sie nun erstickte Laute von sich. Doch als Gajeel nach einer Weile seine beiden Finger aus ihr rauszog, hob sie enttäuscht den Kopf. Das war doch viel zu kurz.

Doch ihr geliebter Eisendragonslayer zog gerade seine Hosen aus, die er auf dem Boden warf und wo sie nach drei Sekunden von seinen Boxershorts eingeholt wurden. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich über ihr gebeugt und Levy spürte etwas Hartes zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Bereit?"

„Wenn du es bist..."

Viel langsamer als er wollte drang Gajeel tief in Levy ein. Sie schrie dabei erstickt auf. Verdammt, es machte weh und das nicht gerade wenig. Levy hatte schon Mitleid mit Cana, Yukino und Kinana, die diesen Schmerz schliesslich auch durchgehen mussten.

Gajeel blieb eine Weile lang in dieser Position, damit seine Geliebte sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Schliesslich bäumte sich diese auf und der Eisendrache fing sogleich einen schnellen Rhythmus an. Als sie immer mehr zu stöhnen und zu seufzen anfing, legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und verwickelte Levy in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, der immer wieder durch Stöhnen, Seufzer und Keuchen unterbrochen wurde. Langsam wusste Gajeel, wie und wo er sie zu treffen hatte, deshalb zog er sie noch einmal ganz aus ihr aus, um ruckartig in sie einzustossen. Levy fand mit einem erlösten Stöhnen ihren Höhepunkt und liess sich befriedigt auf die harte Matratze fallen. Beim nächsten Stoss ergoss sich Gajeel in ihr und zog sich erschöpft aus ihr raus. Zufrieden bemerkte er den kleinen Fleck, der nun über Levys Herz sehen war.

„Schau mal", grinste er und strich über eben diese Stelle. Levy nahm seine Hand weg und begutachtete dieses kleine Symbol. Ein längliches dunkelgraues Schwert zierte nun die Stelle über ihrem Herz. Ein Schwert. Gab es ein besseres Symbol für einen Eisendrachen?

Glücklich küsste sie zärtlich ihren Drachen und flüsterte: „Jet und Droy bekommen eine Herzinfakt, wenn wir unsere Beziehung bekannt geben..."

„Sollen sie doch, deine beiden Clowns zählen nicht. Nur du und ich, Levy..."


End file.
